Así se siente
by saralpp
Summary: Harry y Hermione se han apoyado mutuamente en muchas cosas. Hasta en cuestiones de amor donde no aceptan abiertamente lo que sienten y sus respectivas situaciones con pelirroj@s no son precisamente iguales pero tampoco condenadamente diferentes.HP


_Spoilers Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. __Harry Potter es propiedad de JKRowling y la WB; cualquier uso dado por mí es por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

**Así se siente**

Harry seguía pensado en la manera de descubrir a Malfoy mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos, visiblemente cansada de sus teorías de conspiración. Los dos caminaban juntos, por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, dispuestos a ir al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

-No me mires así Hermione-se quejaba Harry calmadamente- estoy seguro de que si sigo buscando a Malfoy en el Mapa del Merodeador finalmente sabré que esta tramando.

-Deberías poner más atención a las clases en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo-le contesto Hermione de malas- hasta Won Won sabe en que estás exagerando con todo eso de Malfoy, no sé porque te empeñas en creerlo más peligroso de lo que es.

-No estoy exagerando-replicó Harry- ¿Y podrías dejar de decirle Won Won a Ron e intentar ...

-Ni lo sueñes Harry

El silencio se hizo entre ellos y Hermione dejo de mirarlo para fijar la vista en una de las paredes del castillo. Harry suspiro resignado, podía adivinar que era lo que su mejor amiga estaba sintiendo pero le era difícil ponerse en su lugar sin pensar que estaba siendo bastante infantil. Ron también lo estaba siendo, de eso no cabía duda, pero después de todo su mejor amigo siempre había actuado de manera parecida y quedaba más que claro, al menos para él, que Hermione no ganaba nada siguiéndole el juego. En la mente de Harry, hubiera sido más inteligente que Hermione lo confrontara y quizás así Ron no hubiera caído en su extraño noviazgo con Lavender solo para darle celos. Harry a veces no podía imaginar lo mal que Hermione se sentía al ver a Ron comiéndose la cara de otra chica en cada esquina pero suponía que debía de ser algo bastante triste y frustrante para ella.

-No te ofendas Hermione pero creo que los que están exagerando son tú y Ron-dijo Harry intentando ser mediador y con tacto- ¿No creen que...

La frase que buscaba completar para arreglar la situación de sus dos mejores amigos, se quedo en su boca sin poder ser terminada. Harry no pudo evitar quedarse mudo al ver como Ginny salía de un pasillo risueña y, detrás de ella, Dean la alcanzaba alegremente para robarle un beso apasionado. El monstruo de los celos, que ya se había despertado en él cuando, junto con Ron, los había encontrado besuqueandose en un pasillo solitario, volvió a rugir de furia pero está vez se desinflo por completo al ver como Ginny parecía tan contenta. Una oleada de tristeza lo sacudió antes de que pudiera disimularlo y vio alejarse a la pareja entre besos, abrazos y risas sintiendo que algo dentro de él se quebraba dolorosamente.

-¿Harry?

Harry escucho la voz preocupada de Hermione y giro a tiempo para ver el rostro dudoso de la chica. Sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado y dándose cuenta de que se había detenido, reanudo el paso sin decirle una palabra, esperando que ella hiciera caso omiso de lo que había visto. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio un par de pasos, dudosa de que decir y mirándolo como si compartiera su tristeza. Cuando hizo el intento de hablar, no obstante, Harry se adelanto sin planearlo realmente pero siendo totalmente sincero.

-Realmente lamento todo lo de Ron-murmuro ante la sorpresa de la chica, quien se sonrojo ante lo directo de sus palabras- yo... debe ser... horrible.

Hermione lo miró enternecida y bajo la mirada vidriosa antes de contestar.

-Lamento que ya sepas lo horrible que se siente.

Harry no dijo nada y miro a Hermione sin atreverse a negarle lo obvio. Caminaron lo restante al Gran Comedor en silencio pero sintiéndose apoyados el uno por el otro.

Quizás después negarían de nuevo sus sentimientos o fingirían que su pequeña conversación nunca había existido, pero por lo mientras estaban juntos como siempre, compartiendo incluso la en ese momento triste situación de haberse enamorado de un cabello rojo.


End file.
